User talk:Jakraziel
Technobliterator 19:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Reported problem: Glitches While the content of the page may be poorly written, there is no protection on the page preventing you from editing it and improving it. --Uberfuzzy 01:33, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Problem Reports I just wanted to let you know, that there are no active admins on this wiki to handle problem reports. While I can help you fix problems, clean up spam and block vandals, I'm not familiar with the Jak and Daxter universe to make any sort of judgment call on what should/should not be on this wiki. If would like to adopt this wiki, and become its new admin, you can request it on this page on Wikia Central. You should get a reply within a day or so. --Uberfuzzy 15:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Adoption Congratulations on getting your adoption accepted. I know you'll do well taking care of this place. Don't forget to make a user page, letting the community know a little about your self. Also, don't forget you can now take care of on your own now. If you need help with anything, you can leave a message on my talk page, and I'll see what I can do. Another way to get wiki and admin help is to ask on the forums on Wikia Central here. And if your familiar with IRC, there is a general support channel for wikia on freenode called #wikia (if you dont have an IRC program, you can use the web based one at http://irc.wikia.com/), remember to let people know. --Uberfuzzy 12:20, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Hey i trien to log in as my user JakFrontier but it said there wasnt a user? Active I've seen you're an active admin. maybe you could have a look at my request here: User talk:Shanegamer13 I haven't had a response yet. Hunterj |''' My talk 19:27, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Baron Praxis Is there anything in particular you need done to the Baron Praxis page? If so I'm happy to help. -Proconix 19:43, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix Re: friends You simply stick a link to the Ratchet & Clank wiki on you wiki's main page, and add any relevant links to the Ratchet & Clank wiki in your articles, instead of linking to wikipedia. For example if Ratchet is mentioned somewhere and isn't a link you can make it link to our article on it, or if it links to wikipedia then you can change it to link to us. We'll be doing the same in reverse if you say yes. Just curious... Hey man I was just wondering who's the head-honcho on this wiki? -Proconix 16:43, 14 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix I think it is Jakraziel. -Pencoin Oh yeah I think you're right. Don't I feel stupid now! -Proconix 16:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix It's me and shanegamer13 but he's not here very much.Jakraziel 16:49, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Okeeday, I see. -Proconix 16:51, 14 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix Do you think... Hey Jakraziel? Do you think you could let me have admin priveleges for this wiki? I know I'm fairly new, and its not because I want the power or anything. I would like to handle Vandal Cleanup, be able to delete unneeded pages, and so on. It would make things quite a bit easier for the few of us still active here. I also wouldn't have to come to you asking for things to be done. So please consider it. Thanks! -Proconix 17:20, 14 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix About what I was doing... Do you not think it's all right for me to be typing down Jak and Daxter trilogy cutscenes? If so, why?! It's not a crime to type down cutscenes from a popular game trilogy. -Prince Damas Mar 14:15, 23 October 2008 (UTC) 23 October 2008 No but it isn't what the wiki is for either, you can contribute in other ways with your experiance of the games.Jakraziel 14:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) How? I can't get it displayed anywhere else... Prince Damas Mar 14:40, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Go on gamefaqs.com and submit it as a FAQ they will accept it. hello hi there! so i've found an admin. for this wikia. good thing! i have a question. i would like to change my user name to a new one. how can i do that? thanks! Mateo22 14:52, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Bad news I'm afraid you carn't as far as I know, but if you click the 'more' button at the top of the page and then 'my preferances' you can add a signiture. Contributer of the Month I am requesting to become user of the month because back in July I contributed more than enough, and nobody was even online back then. So I hope you accept this request and I will try to contribute a lot more as I did before. Thank you. Kcdude500 22:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Well if you keep it up like you have been you'll get it on the first of January. Getting More Help Hey I've got an idea to get more help. I have a youtube account (kcdude500) and there are a ton of Jak and daxter fans that are my friends on there so I'm going to make a video telling everyone to come help out, sound good?Kcdude500 01:33, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Sounds brilliant call the Jak community to our aid.Jakraziel 16:25, 10 December 2008 (UTC) If you need a narrator instead of crummy old captions, I'm the teen for the job. Eguls 21:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) RP Do you know of any Jak and Daxter RPs out on the web? On the harrypotter.wikia, there's a complet article listing known Harry Potter RPs, and I'm sure there must be some RPs out there built-around everyone's favorite Dark Eco Freak and Orange furball. Even if there aren't that many, I was also wondering if perhaps the users of Jakanddaxter.wikia.com could build one. Just a simple forum where J&D fans can interact with the world in Jak 3, but a little more expanded. The idea would attract perhaps some new help for the wikia, and would be fun for the existing members who take part in the construction. What do you say?--Eguls 01:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I use http://legacyshattered.proboards51.com--[[User:Jakraziel|Jakraziel]] 14:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) According to content that is not frowned upon (Content allowed by rules of the site), what would you rate said site? I want to ask permission, and don't want to be embarrassed when I do. Pretty much Normal Jak and Daxte teetering between appealing to young and old? Then there's the point that's a bad link.--Eguls 06:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ok I've fixed the link, It allows both mature and normal R.P.s and fics becuase it has seperate sections for them.Jakraziel 12:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Skin Someone keeps changing the skin the this wiki to a muck darker color. We can't have it so dark because our font color is black and it blends right into the skin. I keep on changing it back into beach style, but some user thinks it should be darker, we need to do something.K Dude 19:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) The only person other than us who can change it is Proconix, so ask him about it.--Jakraziel 12:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Eguls as User of the Month I suggest Eguls as the user o9f the month for December. He's a pretty good editor.K Dude 20:24, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I agree he's the best user at the moment, first of Jan we'll put his name up on the main page.Jakraziel 12:16, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Haven City Fixed Up Alright it's all fixed up with the good pictures.K Dude 23:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Santa Jak and Daxter Picture Do you think I should leave up the Santa Jak and Daxter pic I made for a couple of days? Nah it's past Cristmas find some good official pic to put up.Jakraziel 23:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ¡¡Spanish is diferent!! Hello Jakraziel! My name is Suricato, and I like the Jak & daxter series. I 'm a Spanish user, and I believe that it would be very interesting to translate this wiki into Spanish. Since it might do it? Happy new year, --Suricato 11:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, could I become an admin, please, I love Jak and Daxter!. Check my User:KrazyKat for contributions. lombax Jerk 10:01, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I like to have someone around for a while before I make them and Admin, and btw that link doesn't lead to anything. Keira and Kiera There are two articles for Keira - one with the correct spelling and separate article titled with the mispelling. (They are here and here). I intend to set up a redirect, but I was wondering if you might want to delete the duplicate article altogether. --ReadingChick 03:17, 8 February 2009 (UTC) No as the spelling error is quite common a redirect would be better.Jakraziel 09:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Vandalizing IP Hi! I think you should consider blocking and IP called . See his contributions, he has been vandalizing some pages including the Main Page. HiQu '''| My talk 17:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me, I've given him a year ban, honestly can't I go out one night without vandals coming out of the woodwork.Jakraziel 17:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Do not decieve ME. MY AGE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSISNESS! As a matter of fact I am 16 Years old. I do not care if you are an adult! I live in the USA and I have FREEDOME OF SPEECH! DO NOT DECIEVE ME!!! --DarkJak1 23:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) XD kid, grow up. everyone has freedom of speech, except on the Internet, where sites can have rules, like this one. So fun. Let's see. TPL was released at 12/03/01. It now is, a little more than EIGHT years later. You were five when you started, so assuming you turned six between December and March plus EIGHT = 14 at max., This is even more indicated by the 95 in your e-mail. A common thing is that people state their date of birth in their e-mail account. 95 + 14 = 09. In other words, Jakraziel, keep removing it. These kids are always fun.--Light Daxter 23:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) DarkJak1 gets a 3 day ban, hopefully enough to cool him down, if he does anything else of a flame nature I will ban him for a year, something I have only done to vandals before now. It's a real struggle to keep formal when dealing with someone like this, but I think it shows who is provoking who.Jakraziel 23:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hehe, I noticed. Kid just made another joke message on his Talk Page. But I really have to know; Templates, my pictures (add me on MSN!), my awesome Lurker Species page, and some other suggestions I have placed here.... --Light Daxter 00:00, 12 March 2009 (UTC) United Kingdom Hello! I have read that you are from York. That is pretty cool because I used to live in Dunnington for 7 Years. After that I moved to The U.S.A.. My Cousin still lives in Dunnington. Currently he is going to York Collage. His name is Mason Worthington. Well I'm at The University of York, so mabye I'll meet him in a year or two. Information I just want to let you know that I own an Official Jak 3 Walkthrough Guide. I heard that we need more information on Enemies, Characters, and more. We also need more Pictures of them. This Jak 3 Guide Shows EVERYTHING! I could put more information on ALL the Enemies and proboly Pictures. But I would have to put it in my own words or I would be Plagerizing. It would be a good thing to Consider. --Morgan84 13:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) New users Just a little heads-up on what happened. We got three new users, Lt. Haven did nothing so far, Highlander was just adding Infoboxes to characters, useful, though it needs to be improved. More interesting is HK22, for some unknown reason he changed the logo back to a different version of the old one (J&D are then more left, instead of the middle). I reverted it, so it's to Jak 3 again and gave him a warning. I don't like it when new guys think they can just change important things, rather watch his edits. --Light Daxter 11:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Darkjak New user, dunno if he's the same as DJ1. But they have the same name, both want Jak 4.'Keep watch on him, one thing of vandalism and I'll shoof the guy a one year ban ;) --Light Daxter 11:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Good going If you feel like it, we also need navboxes for Jak II and Jak 3 characters (independent of course), vehicles, Lurkers, Metal Heads, KG Death Bots, Jak II/3 Locations and Haven City Districts. I almost finished Jak II (Sig just got uhm... gobbled up >_>) and shall upload every TPL image I have by then and also a little surprise... --Light Daxter 12:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Good good, I'll make a start on the rest later today, as im supposed to be helping sort this computer at the minute.Jakraziel 12:20, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I was planning to do a lot, but my crap Internet is still dead (currently at school...). I got one morre break coming, so I'll only will be doing admin stuff. --Light Daxter 11:20, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Yeh I'm revising today, but tell me what needs doing in terms of nav boxes. Oh man, a lot. Best thing to do is start with finished pages, ala Characters (which we already did). A good second is Lurkers, Metal Heads (perhaps) and possibly KG Bots. Of course we can also add a Vehicle one (for Zoomers (normal), KG Zoomers and Lurker balloons. But perhaps we should start with each jak II location & District. I'm so hoping we get Internet back at home >_< -- 12:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Nice to see KcDude back. Also good to see one user really doing the Daxter pages (Jimmy) we needed those. Morgan did a really great job too. Ugh, totall,y sucks my Internet is still dead though. I can't do anything. --Light Daxter 10:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Internet is back finally, but I got some big stuff to do so I won't be back for major stuff today. Currently at school -_- Anyway, we got permission for the Precursor Orbs guide. It's a mess though, I'll be cleaning it in due time. --Light Daxter 10:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Project Policy Hey I just wrote our Project Policy. It would be nice if you could read it, Edit this, and make changes to it since you are an Admin. You proboly know more about this wiki anyway so their for you can make more rules and consequenses. It would be nice if you could protect it to to keep vandels from Vandelizing it.--Morgan84 16:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Finally Done! Hey I just uploaded all of my KG Death bot Pictures!! I edited them on paint, but I finally got done. At Least We have a few good Pics of KG now! Peace at least!!!--Morgan84 01:00, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I noticed, good job at that. Could you also send them to me? I think I can do a better job at Paint, or are those straigth cut edges supposed to be there? And how'd you get them, aren't those in the guide colored? --Light Daxter 10:19, 24 March 2009 (UTC) TLF Articles I think we need to establish something about the TLF articles. The only three pages that are allowed to be; TLF, Inventor, the Island. The latter two are the only known things we know something about, kinda. There's a bunch of folks making up their own crap edits, should we establish a harsher rule or just delete any other edits/articles added? --Light Daxter 12:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Just delete, if we confront the noobs we'll be buried in flames. Either you forgot to log-in or... >_> --Light Daxter 16:35, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I forgot to log in.Jakraziel 22:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Its been a while since I last saw you.--Morgan84 21:57, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I'm a student I'm busy and I'll be busy unti 12 weeks from now, after which I'll be free for a rediculus amount of time.Jakraziel 22:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Gee Sorry. Just Making a Statement.--Morgan84 22:18, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Nah no problem just saying why things are slow.Jakraziel 22:20, 26 March 2009 (UTC) edits i have curntaly 313 total edits --Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I have 1700. --Light Daxter 15:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) MAN! You got Burned! Ha Ha! I souldnt really be talking though.--Morgan84 22:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) dude i started on april 4th--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ya your doing good for a person who has been here 4 days. I have been here a month and a half and I proboly only have 520 edits. Keep up the Good work, then you will become an Admin in know time! --Morgan84 22:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC) i think they mite not let me become a admin cuz of my spelling disoder but i hope they see past that--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) i have 60 i only been here 14 hours--XIII-DARKNESS 23:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Edits also count if you make small ones. I can do a little reward like a template if you do something outstanding, but admin? Nah. You probably don't need it. It isn't fantastic, takes a lot of your time. --Light Daxter 06:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Yep, but you get this unjustified feeling of power, besides if we make all the good people admins we'll have no-one to give awards to.Jakraziel 10:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter!! Hey, I hope you have a happy and wonderful Easter! --Morgan84 17:31, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Same to you.Jakraziel 17:32, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Proyecto de Política de ¿Por qué han cambiado mis ediciones?--Morgan84 16:14, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Que? --Light Daxter 16:16, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I didnt know there were 3 Policies.--Morgan84 16:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) New Skin Hey Using your Personal opinion, what do you think about the new skin?--Evan86 22:24, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I like it, we want to get a personalised one for the wiki but don't now how to make one. I know how to get one. Go to Logo Creation Wiki. They will make one for us. But you would have to do it since you are head admin. --Evan86 22:55, 19 April 2009 (UTC) You know I would really appriciate it if you would quit threating to ban me. Its like I am your main target. Do you just hate me or something? I am not the only one that deserves punishment. This wiki is NOT the place to be talking about taking over the world. You should really start being responsible for all of your users. Including your admins.--Morgan84 00:15, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I only thretened a banning because you compared us to Bin Laden, and all LD did was make a joke about something he clearly doen't really intend to do.Jakraziel 00:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) First off, I didnt compare YOU or no one elese on this wiki other that LD. In our point of view, anybody that wants to rule the world kill people is refered to Bin Laden. I guess I will know not to do this for future reference. Second, he sounded pretty serious to me. I am sorry i am getting so dramatic right now. But in these troulbled times the US and other countries is in, it is not even fun to joke ruling the world.--Morgan84 00:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) We arn't in that bad a situation, since the sad events of 9/11, the rae of bombings on london has dropped dramaticly. Due to the IRA carming down.Jakraziel 00:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I dont know what it is like in the UK, but in the US we have a huge economic situation, We have a president who is not really getting anywhere with his job, and we have 2 wars going on right now. Anyway I want off this conversation.--Morgan84 00:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Fair enough but to end, same crisis, same wars.Jakraziel 00:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) So are We cool? I really didnt mean to offend anyone. I guess I got a little over dramitic.--Morgan84 01:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I'd say you seem a little stressed today but thats O.K. not like some who just get more agressive every time a reply is posted, you just are a bit sensitive over the War, which is understandable.Jakraziel 01:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Ya. I have a lot of things going on right now. I am getting married, I want to have kids, and I might get put back in the Army. I am very stressed right now. --Morgan84 01:13, 20 April 2009 (UTC) New Ideas Hey I Have thought of some ideas that might make this wiki a little more cool. (Not that its arlready cool). I was thinking that we could like have a rank system. Like by how many edits you have made. Like 50- 150 edits you would be an ottsel. 150-350 edits you would be a Freedom league Guard. 350-500 edits you would be a commander. and if you have over 1,500 edits, you would be a General of the FL. Your rank would gradually get higher as you make more edits. It could be somthing to consider. Second, I have been hearing that this wiki needs a customized skin. If you go to http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Logo_Creation_Wiki, they will create one for FREE. But it takes a long time to do it. You would have to make the request because you are Head Admin. Third, I have been looking at some of the new features on the wikis. Like Quizzes, polls, blogs, and that cool stuff. Lets make this wiki like 21 century. This could be a BIG wiki if people start particapating. I understand that only admins can make edits to the Home Page. But if you let me give you some more ideas, it would be worth it. See people acctualy like to edit what they think is cool. So lets blow them away!! GO J&D!!!!--Morgan84 02:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) All interesting ideas I'm going to discuss them with the admins and see what happens.Jakraziel 02:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!! By the Way the if you request a skin on Logo Creation Wiki, You will have to wait a few weeks, even months. They take a long time at skins but a really fast at making Logos.--Morgan84 02:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Is their any thing we need to disscuss while Im online? Any Updates or anything?--Morgan84 01:40, 22 April 2009 (UTC) You could try and find a good precursor text image for the skin.Jakraziel 01:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Freedom League Program Hey I was skimming through the internet and saw people showing ads on their website like "Join the Krimzon Guard" or somthing. I know that everyone is busy, but wouldnt it be cool if we could start like A FL Program. Like you can join the freedom League. Not real or anything but it would be fun to consider. PS cant find any precursor Text pics.--Morgan84 02:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Ok i may have to make the basic pic myself.Jakraziel 02:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Recently me and a few other users (whose names should not be mentioned) were disscussing today about creating a interactive program called "Freedom League Program". In this program, the user would start off at a low rank aka a "FL Guard". The more edits he makes, the higher rank he would get. I have posted the "Rank System" Below. Anyway this system would allow users to show off their rank. Also we could create a page JUST FOR PEOPLE who want to be in this program. On this page, All users who have signed up for this program can talk to one another and do fun stuff. With Higher ranks come higher privilages. I will show you all that below. Anyway I know this would be a lot of work, but it would be very worth it. I have asked Jakrazial to consider it and if we get most of the Admins vote if they want it, it will be up and running! On my user page, I will post a poll if you want this program running or not. Anyway plese enjoy the chart below. Edits Rank Privilages and Awards. 50 edits = FL Guard = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Bronze Badge 500 edits = FL Captian = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Silver Badge 1500 edits FL General=Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Gold Badge+ Special Edits --Morgan84 04:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I hope this is not too personal but are you in your Freshman or Sophmore year at collage?--Morgan84 22:39, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Erm the U.K. doesn't use that system, But I'm 19 and have 13 years of previous education.Jakraziel 22:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Ohh ok than you would definatley be in your freshman year in the US. If your school year ends in a few months, you would be in your sophmore year in the US. Just checking.--Morgan84 22:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hear we're called first years or freshers.Jakraziel 22:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Ya I looked that up on Google. See my younger cousin goes to a collage in York. I havnt talked to him in a while though. I will see him this summer though.--Morgan84 22:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) University of York or York st. Johns, and what subject.Jakraziel 22:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Im Pretty sure that he goes to St. Johns and he studies Business and Communication.--Morgan84 01:23, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I'm at the other one, so unless he likes metal I probably don't know him.Jakraziel 11:33, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ohh.. well off to work. see ya later.--Morgan84 11:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Noname the Hero Hey if I were you I would go cheak out User talk:Noname the hero. Look at his last message. That is Harrasment and He can be in BIG trouble if He keeps that up.--Evan86 22:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) who are you to say Harrasment you are the on MY talk page threting me with reporting me on my own talk page you can not do that if its on my OWN talk page but i do it on your talk page then yes it is Harrasment so grow up.--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I'll tell him.Jakraziel 22:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much.--Evan86 22:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) It's not harrasment but it is rude.Jakraziel 22:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Me grow up? I am not the one making a big deal about this. God. Dude do you even know what your saying. And may sombody plese look up the definition of Harrasment? Harassment refers to a wide spectrum of offensive behavior. From the way I look at it you need to grow up. Plese dont think I am talking to you Jakraziel. I am talking to NTH. --Evan86 23:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Dude im sorry but im just a little mad sorry agean--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Its ok just try and stay calm in future.Jakraziel 23:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I changed my username so nobody gets offend about anything. So I guess I will be back online in a few days. So bye.--Morgan84 23:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Wow your on your honneymoon and your on the computer wow dude come on go be with your wife.--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:34, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ohh Thank you for Noticing! Hopefully I will be back next week.--Morgan84 23:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thing you'll have to do while I'm gone. Just do this or else the Wikia will crash; New featured Article (Haven City), Featured Quote, Featured Image. New Did You Know...? New TW, we'll go and try to make another G&M'sCitadel Task. You can revert my edits if you want to, I already got the tips/rules. Also; Protect the TW and G&MCitadel pages. Mention Chucklez as preview TW winner on the Main page too. Finally, just check the more important pages (biiig ones and those that are DefaulT stuff). And check the Talk Pages to keep things rolling, I don't want to see anymore crap with Noname (already warned him, damn I was annoyed...). I'll be back tomorrow. And i'm using a laptop right now, I HATE laptops. --Light Daxter 17:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry but exams come first, I'll be back Thursday afternoon.Jakraziel 17:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey I swear I am not asking but who do you think would be a good admin so far. Besides you guys. Are you ever going to make anymore admins. Just Curious.--Evan86 19:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) It depends on workload and how much we trust the user, atthe moment no-one has been here long enough to consider for adminship, but we are likly to make partial admins when TLF come out, to help with all the new articles and users.Jakraziel 20:01, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ohh. I understand.--Evan86 20:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I am Back. Hey just got Back from Honolulu. So today me and my wife are just resting. I saw that you have exams later and your very busy. I also saw that Light Dax is gone for a little while. Is their anything I can do. I am really eager to get back to editing.--Morgan84 20:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Go to the stubs category and pick one, any improvements will be wonderful.Jakraziel 20:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sounds like fun.--Morgan84 20:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) how to put a image on the main wiki how do you you make an image on the main page like you have this image on your wiki image:Wiki.png‎--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 20:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) User of the Month Hey I know that you havent decided on the New "User of the Month" but may I reccommend Chucklez. I think he has done a pretty good job even though he hasnt been here for a long time. Besides we dont have that many other users. just a reccommendation.--Morgan84 00:00, 28 April 2009 (UTC) yaa chucklez would be pretty good.--Evan86 00:01, 28 April 2009 (UTC) He does look like the best choice, but who knows some one might do something increadable in the next few days.Jakraziel 11:08, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Good Point.-- 11:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) New TW? + More Okay last post, I don't have long. I need you to do this for the weekend, if I'm gone. Just monitor edits from new Users/IP and make sure they don't make crappy things or vandalize. No need to watch edits by Chucklez or anyone we know for longer, those edits are cool. Also, do Admin stuff (aka fix Dead links, bad images, just some general fixing and more if need be). I already edited the Main Page/TW Article. New TW = Fix TEN (10) Stubs, we're gonna go and see if they handle the load. and Also, SIGN your posts >=( --Light Daxter 01:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Plese Ban Me You may know that I am shutting my account down. I request that you will ban me just so I wont be tempted to get back and make Edits. I have caused enough trouble here and need to move on with my life. I am not asking as a User, I am asking as a Friend. Plese ban me.--Morgan84 00:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Very well you have until Friday to change your mind, after that I will issue a one year ban (the longest I can deliver).Jakraziel 00:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thank You So Much!! And one More thing, if anybody asks why I got "Banned" can you plese explain to them that I specifically requested it? I do not want any rumors going around that I am a bad person. I just want to spend time with my wife. --Morgan84 00:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) If they ask I'll just point them over to this discussion.Jakraziel 00:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thank You so much. Ever since I met you I always wanted to say that I have always admired your personality. I hope you get a good job when you graduate from Collage. I will let my cousin know about you. Farewell and Goodbye as this is the last message I will write. I have decided and I want to be banned. When Ever your ready. Thank You for a Great time! I will miss all of you. Goodbye!!!--Morgan84 00:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Alright Jak, I am ready for my "Ban". Please do it quickly. I will see you in a Year. Happy Edits!!!--Morgan84 01:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Jakraziel, I have made my final decsision. I have decided I DONT want to be Banned. Once again I repeat I don NOT want to banned. I have decided that the only reason I dont want to be banned is because I just want to spend time with my wife but I also want to check up Regularlly. So just because I dont want to be banned dosnt mean I will be on. I wont be back till like around August. So thank You for Under Standing!! I hope this dosnt effect our friendship. God Bless!! See you in August!!--Morgan84 01:14, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thats why I gave you till today, I'll see you around.Jakraziel 10:53, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thank You -- 11:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hey man! Hey dude, just letting you know I'm back! See ya round mate! -Proconix 01:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix Spare Time Hey man its me. Anyway just wanted to let you know that I have been having some "extra" Time lately and have been working on the Jak and Daxter accounts. I have a few things I would like to go over. First off, the main page could be updated every once in a while. I would do it myself but it is Protected. It would be nice if you posted links to the other accounts. Second is the JakandDaxterwiki.gmail account. I have created a Email address that all of the admins could use to check comments, messages, and more. Of course I would give all of you the password. But I would need everyones (Admins) Email so I could send the password to you privately. So if you want to check the messages on the J&D Account, give me your email and I will give it ASAP. I would give it to all the administrators. So I would be the only User that isnt an admin that could get on. I promise not to interfere with your messages. So If you need any help on the main page or anything plese feel free to let me know.--Morgan84 21:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) My e-mail is jeswalhok@gmail.com, or, jeswalhok@live.com. Cheers! -Proconix 21:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix Cool You should be getting an Email in the next 10 minutes. --Morgan84 21:55, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Pass the info along to me P. Jakraziel 23:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Opps.. We seem to have a problem on the Youtube account. It wont let me access the account. I am doing everything I can right now to fix it. I will email you the Passwords ASAP. Sorry for that.--Morgan84 23:56, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Okeeday. Cheers! Proconix 13:30, 22 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix Deletions Hey Could you PLEASE let me know when you delete my work. It is kinda getting annoying.--Morgan84 21:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) By the Way, we are having a few problems on the Youtube account and the Gmail account. If I dont get it fix we might have to start over and Create another account. I will email you the Facebook Password and Twitter password though.--Morgan84 21:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Ok I'd like to be able to set Jak quotes as the status. Cool. I Will email them to you right now.--Morgan84 21:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Im gonna alter the info to fit to the series, i.e. DOD = TPL release date.Jakraziel 22:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Ok cancle that FB won't let you have a profile if you're under 13 and the sewries is less than 8 years old.Jakraziel 22:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Im not stoppin ya. Do what you wish too but please email me if you have any big Ideas. Cant rush things right now. Busy stuff. Anyway our twitter account needs to be updated, if you have anything to change, feel free to.--Morgan84 04:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Facebook So Far we have like almost 10 Fans on our facebook. I think it is starting to catch up. This should help a little. Hopefully we will get more users. And I got your message and accepted. Please feel free to make edits on it too. Its not My account. Its all of ours.--Morgan84 03:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) By the Way, you mentioned that your in collage. So are you on Summer Vacation?--Morgan84 18:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) British Universities don't work on the same schedule however my last exam of the year was yesterday.Jakraziel 18:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) So they dont give you a break. --Morgan84 18:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) They do but the start finish and lenght can vary by weeks from uni to uni.Jakraziel 18:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Re:insulting--Technobliterator 19:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ... oops, I shuold hav thought about that... better take another look at the rules... thx for warning me first but can i pls hav a link to the talk page i did this on? I cannot remember doing so... but I wont --Technobliterator 19:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Talk:Eco there it is, and if you keep polite its fine.Jakraziel 20:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Undone it. Soz again.--Technobliterator 19:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) New skin Didint you say that you orderd a custum skin, and that it had precuser writing on it and stuff --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....'''OUTER HAVEN 18:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The image guys never get back.Jakraziel 18:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Bye. Hey by now you must think my life is a complete lie. Well if you think that, you are right. I just wanted to say I am sorry back their and Bruce had nothing to do with this. To tell you the truth, yesterday someone did break into my home. When Bruce heard about it, he thought it would be fun to go online to create an account to tell everyone that I was dead. When I got back online Today, I saw what he wrote and I guess I kinda Played along. I regret doing it and its somthing a cop shouldnt do. I understand if you will never trust me again. But I honostly wouldnt care. Anyway.. I have decided to quit because I am joining the Navy again. Next month I will be in the Navy again. This is the last time I will be back. And No, Im not lying. But we really need help on facebook twitter and youtube. You have the Passwords right? Well I trust you to do some work on them. The only thing I can say is goodbye and see you later.--Morgan84 23:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC)